


Toshi the Lefty

by Peppermintfeather



Series: Haikyuu Song Parodies [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermintfeather/pseuds/Peppermintfeather
Summary: A take on the Karasuno vs. Shiratorizawa match, set to "Frosty the Snowman" because the real magic is the friends we made along the way.





	Toshi the Lefty

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll write some actual stories on here (I have a few in the works), but it's December 1 so I wanted to post this holiday jingle.

Toshi the lefty was a strong left-handed soul  
With his olive eyes and his killer spikes  
Nationals win is his goal

Toshi the lefty is a legacy they say  
People chant "Go go!" but the athletes know  
How the crows beat them one day

There must have been some magic when all the crows come to call  
For when they band together, even mighty eagles fall

Toshi the lefty was as skilled as he could be  
And the athletes say every game he'll play  
Is an assured victory

_Wakatoshi-kun_  
_Wakatoshi-kun_  
_Look at Toshi go_

_The Miracle Boy_  
_The Miracle Boy_  
_Taking on the crows_  


Toshi the lefty knew the match was big that day  
So he said "Let's win, we'll do it again before we third years go away"

Down to the venue, with a banner waving high  
Karasuno's here, hear them chant and cheer  
Their own banner saying "Fly"

He led the team, strong as they seem  
Right to the very end  
And when it was all over, those crows made the eagles descend 

Toshi the lefty had to step down as captain  
To his boys he bowed, said "You make me proud  
This is the best team there's been"


End file.
